


All Fifteen Discs

by RastafarianTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RastafarianTargaryen/pseuds/RastafarianTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loras borrows their dorm room to hook up with some guy on their first weekend back at university, Margaery needs a place to hang out. Who should happen to be free but the pretty redhead she met earlier that day. </p><p>Written for Sansa Stark Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fifteen Discs

Margaery looked around her uncertainly. The night was young but it was already fairly dark, a cool September breeze making her clutch the jacket tighter to her chest. She didn’t know what to do next, or rather where to go now that her brother Loras had found someone to hook up with. They shared a room at university and normally they got on well. This weekend was the first weekend back from summer term, and Loras had decided to acquaint himself with as many hot guys as possible. She had joined him for a while but didn’t find herself much in a celebratory spirit and decided to leave the party early. Apparently he had found a guy at the party who didn’t go to their college and had asked Margaery rather drunkenly if they could have their room to themselves.

“Pleeeease.” If it had been anyone else asking her to vacate the room for the unforeseeable future when she hadn’t even finished unpacking all of her stuff yet, she would have replied with a firm no. But it was Loras, her closest sibling and friend, who had just gotten out of a bad relationship and needed the weekend to find a rebound guy (or ten, she didn’t judge). He needed this more than she needed to get to bed at a reasonable time.

She conceded. “Of course, Loras. Just let me go to the room to get a few things. And text me when you’re decent.” She frowned a little as she hung up the phone but it made her happy to see that Loras had found someone for the night. But where would she go?

Margaery had made a lot of friends the previous year, but none of them were returning her texts. _Of course_ , she thought, _they must be out partying too_. She would remember this the next time any of them asked her for a favor. Much like her grandmother, Margaery did not forget a slight, no matter how trivial. She arrived at the small dorm room she shared with Loras. He hadn’t returned yet so she was safe for the moment. She figured that Loras hadn’t left the party yet but nonetheless hastily packed her backpack with pajamas and a spare change of clothes for tomorrow, in case Loras's guest decided to stay the night.

She smiled when she glanced at Loras’s dresser that had been moved earlier in the day. One of her hallmate’s many brothers had helped him move it away from the wall. The girl had commented on Margaery’s _Lord of the Rings_ poster while their brothers worked.

She nodded sagely, “Good taste. I love Eowyn.” The two had a brief, animated conversation about Eowyn’s depiction in the films versus the books until the girl’s brother and Loras finished their task. “I’ll see you around,” the girl said before both strangers left the room. It then occurred to Margaery. What about her new hallmate? She seemed nice enough, a red-haired girl with a soft smile and softer blue eyes. Not that Margaery had been checking her out or anything. She shook her head and checked her phone one last time: no new texts. Sounds like she would be knocking on the redhead’s door after all.

Loras knocked on the door a moment later, interrupting her thoughts, and Margaery rushed out into the hall. He was smiling goofily with his arm around some older looking guy. Tipsy not drunk, she revised her earlier assessment.

“You good to go, Marg?”

“Oh yeah,” she lied brightly. She had no idea if that's where she would end up. “I’ll just be down the hall here.” She pointed offhandedly at the redhead's door.

Loras responded by kissing the face off the guy he was with, completely ignoring his sister. A flash of golden girls was the last thing she saw before he shut the door.

Margaery turned toward the girl’s door and knocked. She had hoped she wasn’t out partying like the rest of campus seemed to be.

The door opened slowly, the girl poking her head out cautiously. “Hello?” Her eyes brightened as recognition flashed across her face. “Hi! You’re the Eowyn girl right?”

“Yeah,” Margaery chuckled. “Though I normally go by Margaery.”

“Sansa,” the girl countered. Gods she had the most beautiful eyes, eyes that were now looking over Margaery. Margaery realized that hadn’t changed out of her tight blue miniskirt and white top; she resisted the urge to explain her party clothes. Why should it matter what she was wearing?

“This is kind of odd, I know, but I got sexiled by my brother. Can I hang out with you for a while?”

“Please,” Sansa smiled understandingly and opened her door all the way.

She had wasted no time making the place her own, Margaery noticed. Where Margaery had decorated first and done not much else, Sansa it appeared had unpacked, decorated, and managed to make the place look lived in all in a day. She could not help but notice the multitude of family photographs taped to the walls. Sansa was smiling in most of them or making silly faces with people who must have been relatives. The one that struck Margaery was one with Sansa in a gorgeous blue gown and an elaborate braided hairstyle piled on top of her head.

“You like Renn Faires too?” Margaery chuckled to mask her awe at the other girl. She could really pull off that kind of elaborate dress.

Sansa blushed and offered, “Yeah, they’re a big deal where I’m from. My sister Arya teases me about it, but I like the knights and the songs.”

“Where’re you from?” Margaery inquired.

“Up north, Winterfell.” Sansa looked around troubled then added, “Oh gosh I’m a terrible hostess. You can sit here.” She proffered a clean space on her bed to Margaery and turned to face her. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I’m afraid I’ve only got water, leftover takeaway, and lemon cakes.”

“I’m all set, thanks,” she answered looking up at Sansa.

Sansa took a lemon cake and sat beside Margaery. “Where are _you_ from?”

“Highgarden. We have a huge Renaissance festival every year, right when the roses are in full bloom. My brother, Loras,” Margaery gestured to the closed door, “plays a knight in ours.”

“Is it just the two of you then?” Sansa asked, her head cocked to one side.

“No, no. I have two other brothers but they don’t live at home anymore. I live with my parents, Loras, and Granny. She’s a peach.” That was one way of putting her grandmother. The family had nicknamed her the Queen of Thorns for her acrimonious nature and deadly wit. She didn’t chance to say more about her family to this attractive stranger. To be honest, the more Margaery looked into Sansa’s eyes and listen to her talk about her family (four brothers, one sister, two parents, five dogs), the more she became endeared to her.

“-So then Dad told her ‘fine you can buy a new fencing lance but remember: Winter is coming and you’re outgrowing your old snow clothes.’” Sansa paused then continued, “Oh gosh I must be boring you, talking about my family.”

“No not at all,” Margaery insisted. And truthfully she wasn’t bored, just distracted by the gorgeous creature in front of her. Usually Margaery did all the talking but she let Sansa take over so she could listen.

“Do you want to do something else?” Margaery had a few things in mind but she tried to keep her face blank so as not to betray he intentions. Sansa lowered her voice conspiratorially and added, “Have you ever seen the extended cut of _Fellowship_?”

Margaery laughed and raised an eyebrow. _What a cute little nerd_. “Do Highgarden roses smell sweet?”

Sansa paused, bewildered, for a second then her eyes lit up with recognition. “Oh good!” She hurriedly ran to her desk to grab a DVD and sat down next to Margaery. “I’ve got the whole extended cut of the series. All 15 discs!” She calmed for a moment, “if you want to watch. No harm if you don’t. I forget not everyone is as into _Lord of the Rings_ as I am, but you had the Eowyn poster on your wall an—“

“That sounds lovely. I would love to watch with you.” Margaery flashed Sansa her most sincere smile. _Tone it down, Marg. This girl might not even be into girls_.  “Besides, if I know Loras, we’ll have plenty of time to kill.”

Sansa excitedly put the DVD in her laptop and rested it between them. They were sitting awful close on the bed to see the screen better, but Margaery didn’t mind in the slightest. She was surprised when Sansa scooted over close enough that the two girls were touching.

They sat like that for a while, bare arm against bare arm. When Bilbo disappeared at his birthday party, Margaery finally got brave and reached out for Sansa’s hand. Sansa broke her as of now undivided attention to the screen to look at Margaery’s hand. She smiled and mumbled something quiet but took it nonetheless. She appreciated the deliberate contact and relaxed when she felt Sansa rubbing small circles onto the back of her hand.

Another half an hour later, Margaery’s hand was uncomfortable from being in the same position, not that she wanted to break contact with Sansa at all. She didn't want Sansa to think that she didn't want this, but her arm was getting stiff. She gently moved her hand and Sansa responded by lifting her arm. She inclined her head and Margaery got the hint and leaned into the other girl. Sansa sighed pleasantly and turned her attention back to the screen. Sansa’s long red hair tickled Margaery’s bare arm, but she didn't mind. A few minutes later, she started absently playing with Margaery’s hair, running her fingers through it.

Right before Gandalf reached Isengard, Sansa paused the movie. She looked over awkwardly at Margaery and the other girl was suddenly nervous. _Does she realize why I’m cuddling up to her? Is she not comfortable with it? Oh god she’s straight isn’t she? Damn_.

“No, it’s fine,” Sansa rushed to reassure her. “I just have to go to the bathroom.”

“Of course, no problem.” Margaery waited for Sansa to get back, suddenly concerned that she had secretly scared her off. Maybe she ditched her just now and she didn’t know it. She checked for incoming messages from Loras to no avail. None of her friends had texted back from earlier in the night either.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Margaery was pacing in Sansa’s room, wondering if she was being ridiculous. She was watching a movie with a girl, holding hands with her, talking about their families, cuddling. Nothing she didn’t normally do; if anything she usually did more with the girls and guys she was interested in. Something about Sansa made her nervous and kept her from jumping her right away.

Sansa returned a few minutes later. “Sorry about that, there was a drunk girl in the bathroom—” She stopped when she saw Margaery pacing. “Is everything alright?”

Margaery sat back down on the bed, feeling ridiculous for worrying. “Fine, yeah.” Sansa sat back on her bed, staring up at Margaery. Something was different. The intensity in her eyes was different somehow. It wasn’t the same animation she’d expressed when talking about the Renn Faire or Lord of the Rings. Margaery knew this look well enough. Before she could take her chance, Sansa grasped it for her, leaning in and kissing the other girl. Margaery overcame her shock quickly and kissed her back, opening her mouth for the other girl’s tongue. It had been some time before Margaery broke away. A little breathlessly she said, “I'd wanted to do that all night.”

“Me too,” Sansa blushed. “So I did.”

“So you did.” Margaery chuckled. “Do you want to finish the movie or?...” She trails off uncertainly.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Sansa tried to wink but only succeeded in blinking. She played the DVD again and they both laughed, making sure to stay very close to one another.

* * *

It was 3 AM when Margaery heard her phone abruptly beep, too loudly for her liking. She was momentarily disoriented when she tried to move her arm and found it met some resistance. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered that she was not in her bed. Sansa stirred suddenly then shifted so Margaery could move. She didn't remember falling asleep in Sansa’s arms yet it appeared that she had.

“What was that?” Sansa murmured sleepily, blinking in Margaery’s direction.

Margaery checked her phone and confirmed with an eye roll, “Loras.” _Gods he took long enough_ , not that she could talk. Sansa’s laptop was surprisingly undisturbed by the earlier fuss. Hell, the DVD was still rolling the interminably long end credits. “Guess I should go,” she said with regret. _  
_

“Oh yeah of course,” Sansa seemed to have recovered her sense of propriety. “It was nice to meet you, Margaery.”

“You too, Sansa.” Before Margaery could get up to collect her bag, Sansa grabbed onto Margaery’s shirt and once again leaned in for a kiss. She kissed the red-haired girl back with gusto until Sansa reluctantly broke the embrace a few moments later. _Definitely more than a hookup_ , Margaery smiled with satisfaction. “I hope I haven’t intruded upon your hospitality for too long,” she smirked.

Sansa giggled and gave Margaery a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Margaery grabbed her bag and left Sansa’s room, flashing her a bright smile once more before closing the door behind her.

She too was giggling to herself when she noticed Loras grinning mischievously at her through their open door. “So I take it you had fun tonight?”

“I made out all right,” she replied coyly, following him through the threshold and shutting the door behind her.

“Do I get details?” Loras rubbed his hands together with glee.

She replied dramatically, “Not tonight. I’m much too tired. Besides, there isn’t that much to tell.”

Loras threw a pillow at his sister. “Not fair!”

“We’ll talk in the morning. I want to hear all about you and?...” She didn't know what to call her brother’s gentleman caller.

“Renly.” Loras practically had hearts in his eyes when he said the other guy’s name. 

“Renly,” Margaery repeated. “You can tell me all about Renly tomorrow, after I tell you about Sansa.”

Loras understood the look of finality on his sister’s face and pouted. “Fine. Good night then.” He turned and shut the light, and both Tyrells slept soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me my sophomore year of college. It turns out better for Sansa and Margaery though.


End file.
